Now Boarding
}} The Mechane is boarded by frost giants who kill several members of the crew. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ ** Andromeda ◀ ▶ ** Felix ◀ ▶ ** Carol ◀ ▶ ** Crewman with Five O'Clock Shadow ◀ ** Crewman with Eyepatch and Pegleg ◀ ▶ ** Kwesi ◀ ▶ ** Mateo ◀ ▶ ** Elven Crewman ◀ ** Crewwoman with Blonde Hair ◀ * The Clan of Frost Giants ** Frost Giant with Axe and Hair ◀ ▶ ** Frost Giantess with Axe ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan: Hey, look, Roy! There's Haley! Roy: Yeah... and we can see her. I hope everything is going OK... Elan: Well, I see a bunch of their-size corpses and none of our-size corpses, so that's good, right? Roy: Do you see any travel-sized corpses? Belkar better not get himself killed before we even get to the final— Carol: LOOK OUT! Carol: LOOK OUT ABOVE!! A giant and a giantess descend on the Mechane from the mountain above. The giantess catches the gas envelope of the Mechane on her way down, slowing her descent while rending a hole, "'RRRRRRRIIIPPP!"'' The pair lands on the deck of the Mechane, "'KRRNK!"'' Giantess: ALL MUST DIE! The quarterdeck Andi: Whoa! Bandana: Keep us steady! Mateo: I was already trying to keep us steady before we got boarded! Crewman with Five O'Clock Shadow: Eat flaming death! Elven Crewman: Yeah! Get off our boat!! Crewwoman with Blonde Hair: Shoo! The trio hurl jars of Alchemist's Fire at the giant, hitting him in the face and shoulder, "KEESH! KEESH!" Giant: Nnnrrh! The giant kills all three of the crew in one sweeping smite, "'SSHKRTTK!"'' '''Andi: *gasp!* Mateo: Sweet Northern Gods... Roy Damn it! Roy: Everyone stay back! Fly the ship, I'll kill the giants! Giantess: You would face the two of us alone, little man? Giant: Grrrrrr! Roy: I think you'll find it's two against two. Elan: Sorry, Roy, I gotta run!! Roy: What? Come on, Elan, I was trying to give you credit for mattering to the outcome of the fight! Elan: Thanks, Roy— Elan: —but I think I need to climb up and cast my Mending spell on the balloon before all the magic air leaks out! Roy parries a blow from the giantess' axe, "KHHHTANG!" Roy: Oh yeah—''nnnh!'' Good thinking. Roy: Remind me to squee later about you saying so! D&D Context * Alchemist's Fire is a standard equipment item in D&D, it ignites on contact with the air, causing 1d6 points of fire damage, possibly splashing others nearby. * Mending is a cantrip (0th level) which can repair small breaks or tears in objects. Trivia * This is the final appearance of the crew of the Mechane killed in this comic: ** Mechane Crewman with Five O'Clock Shadow. He first appeared in #935. ** Crewwoman with Blonde Hair. She first appeared in #949. ** Elven Crewman from #1053. External Links * 1060}} View the comic * 508052}} View the discussion thread Category:To Firmament